Mirumoto Hirohisa
Mirumoto Hirohisa was a bushi and duelist of the Dragon Clan. Station Hirohisa was the commander of the Fifth Northern Tower of Flame in the northern Dragon mountains, guarding north Rokugan border of the yobanjin incursions. The Broken Shinbone, by Shawn Carman To Defend the Emperor In 1168 Hirohisa was part of the rescue party that reached the Tomb of the Seven Thunders to defend the Emperor Toturi III in the Battle of the Tomb. He fought a gigantic oni with the aid of Bayushi Shun. The oni was killed, but not before the died. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Hirohisa fled when the battlefield was virtually gone. Nothing remained, save the oni chasing them. He safely reached Kyuden Hida after Shiba Aikune, Mirumoto Rosanjin and Yoritomo Katoa remained behind, sacrificing themselves to delay the pursuers. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Jade Mirror Hirohisa, one of the two only Dragon survivors of the Battle of the Tomb, arrived at Shiro Kitsuki with Shosuro Aroru. They informed to Kitsuki Iweko, Togashi Satsu, and Mirumoto Mareshi, that the Emperor Toturi III had died, as well as Rosanjin. The artifact Rosanjin had retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, a Jade Mirror, had been carried by Aroru. Satsu explained that the Jade Mirror showed the person looking at it their true essence. He ordered it taken to the High House of Light to be studied by the Togashi. Mareshi would be appointed as new Mirumoto Daimyo but he requested to be married with Mirumoto Kei to share the responsabilities. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman Nightmares For months after his return, Hirohisa had struggled to deal with the horrors he had seen there. He had fallen to drink and despair until he received a visit from Satsu himself, who warned the dark path Hirohisa was walking. He threw off the shroud that had enveloped him. The Emperor's Strength, by Rusty Priske Sword of the Hantei In 1169 Mirumoto Taishuu, the ambassador to the Shadowlands, had told the Dragon that the Lost had abandoned the City of the Lost, and secretly gave the location of the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei hidden unguarded in the Shrine of Fu Leng. Four Dragon samurai came to the City with the information provided by Taishuu, but only Mirumoto Katsutoshi and Hirohisa arrived. There they fought two tainted guards, Daigotsu Toru and Daigotsu Ogiwara, and Hirohisha killed both saving the life of his companion. They found the sword where Taishuu told, and without Emperor, decided to pass it to Satsu. Death During the return Katsutoshi tried to kill Hirohisa in his sleep, so that he would be the only one to earn glory from this exploit. Katsutoshi planned to present the sword to whomever succeeded Toturi III as the Emperor of Rokugan. Hirohisa could not retrieve his daisho, previously taken by Katsutoshi, and by happenstance wielded the Hantei sword. Hirohisa hesitated to use himslef an Imperial item, and was killed. External Links * Mirumoto Hirohisa (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Dragon Clan Members